1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and in particular to an on-site assembly type optical connector that can be assembled without special tools at a workplace, and to a method of assembling the optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an optical connector that is assembled at the distal end of an optical fiber cable (for example, an optical cord) that has tension resisting fibers, there is one that has a structure that anchors the tension resisting fibers.
As such an anchor structure, there is for example a structure that crimp-fixes the tension resisting fibers to a stop ring by a crimping member (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-206687 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,581).
In the crimp-fixing structure, attachment of the crimping member is performed by a specialized tool.
However, in the aforementioned optical connector, since a specialized tool is required for assembly, the assembly work is troublesome, and thus simplification of the work has been sought.
The present invention was achieved in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and the object thereof is providing an optical connector that can easily be assembled and can impart sufficient strength to the connection portion with an optical fiber cable, and a method of assembling the optical connector.